Perfect Fairy
by Gothic Ghost
Summary: Oneshot FreddySummer. When they get in a fight and Freddy says what he shouldn't, will he be able to make Summer forgive him and, more important, to tell her about his feelings?My first fiction, Read&Review,please


_**Author Note:** Wow, my first fanfiction! Please be kind on me, people, I'm very sensitive. But that doesn't mean I can't afford constructive criticism, so review, tell me what you like and what you don't, just, use a little tact, ok? Another thing: at first it may seem similar to "Tension Test" by lucky-starz06, but I only got a little inspiration by that and evolved the story my own way._

_This is a **one shot.**_

_**Pairing:** Freddy-Summer_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of School of Rock characters, unluckily._

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Freddy Jones loved his drums. He passed much of his time curing his drum-set like no one would, and the rest playing it. It was one of the few ways he had to express his feelings: from the highest joy to the deepest sadness, every emotion had its correspondent beat, and he could also vent his frustrations in a constructive way, drums had allowed him to not explode so many times… There was another thing, too: even if he wouldn't admit it to anyone, it was the only quality he had. He had started playing percussions just because he couldn't play anything else, but when "Mr. S." put him at the drums he worked hard to help his natural gift, and now it was the only thing he was proud of. Yet the best part was another one: the stage. Not only the crowd adoring you and the fans dying for your songs, but the whole atmosphere, the feeling they were doing something great, that their music was important. At first "creating musical fusion" was the same of "goofing off" in Freddy's mind, but then it all changed: he started to believe in what he was doing, he really started to love it. And as he loved the stage he loved band practice. The only point about that was that he was always late.

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"Band, may I have your attention please?" Summer yelled over her mates' voices and instruments.

As everybody went silent, she continued. "Fine. Well, I've an announcement to do: we've got our first record deal !"

In the instant her words arrived to her friends' ears, the room literally erupted. People were shouting, jumping around, hugging each other, surprise written over all their faces.

"We'll have to meet at 5:30 pm next Monday, and they'll decide whether we're good enough. Is everybody ready to do this?"

"Sure we are, Sum!" Dewey answered overenthusiastically, "It's what we've been waiting for and now we won't let our occasion escape! Guys, we must do our best, we must try harder then ever, ok?"

A choir o f "yeah" and "right!" greeted his words.

"Good, kids. Now we'll just drop it here for today, great practice. See you tomorrow, same time. Now get outta here!"

Taking their instruments and bags, every one headed for the door. But, as Summer was about to turn the knob, it just opened revealing none other than Freddy Jones.

Who, feeling all the eyes on him, asked "What did I do?"

ΩΩΩΩΩ

Freddy gently placed his skateboard in his favourite hiding place on Dewey's building hall, right behind an umbrella stand, and run up the stairs. He just stopped to breathe for a moment in front of Dewey's apartment and then opened the door. Only to find the whole class staring at him with eyes as big as tennis balls.

Feeling something was wrong, he couldn't help but innocently ask "What did I do?"

Nobody dared to answer. That was the manager's duty, and even if they knew it meant a fight was coming up, they also knew they could do nothing to stop it.

"Ehm… Ok, guys, come here please…" Dewey tried to recollect the band in his room, leaving on the soon-to-be battle camp the poor boy with a Summer ready to explode.

She kept staring at him, then decided it was time to stammer some words. "You… Do you know what time it is?"

"Something around 8pm?" He hesitantly answered.

"8.15. And you know what time we started?" She looked calm, but she clearly wasn't.

"Well, I…I thought…" Damn it, he knew something was mistaken. It always was.

"5.30. Actually, I was here at 5 o'clock, and a lot of us arrived earlier than that, you know why?"

" 'Cause you've nothing else to do?" He said, trying to alleviate the tension. Unfortunately, it only made Summer madder.

"No! We could be doing a thousand other things, but we're here, because we think the band is important, because we believe in what we're doing, because we care!" She shouted.

"Are you saying I don't?" Also Freddy started yelling.

"I'm just saying that you'd be on time if you did! You can't keep skipping band practice because you prefer going skateboarding or hanging out with those friends of yours!"

"How do you know I was fooling around? Can't I do something important for once? Or is just what you do important?"

"That wasn't what I said! I was only trying to make you understand that we can't get rid of our drummer!"

"Well, maybe we should get rid of our manager!"

The moment those words left his lips, Freddy regretted them. Summer's angry expression changed in one of deep hurt that she vainly tried to hide. But, as tears welled up in her eyes, she knew she couldn't stop them. She quickly went past the blonde drummer and ran down the stairs. He weakly called her but, as he could still hear her hurrying to get away, he gave up and decided to join the rest of the band. When he opened the door, anyway, everybody was, once again, staring at him, though this time most of them with a certain scorn on their face. Only Zach approached him to say "She's just got us our first contract, mate…".

ΩΩΩΩΩ

"She's just got us our first contract, mate…" The phrase seemed to resound in his ears for a moment, penetrating in his brain.

At that point Freddy realized he couldn't pretend anymore.

He ran trough the living room, down the stairs. "Hataway!" She couldn't have gone too far, he'd waited no more than a couple of minutes. He jumped the last few steps and went out, seeing her at the end of the street. "Ehi, Hataway! Wait!" Summer didn't even turn, instead she kept running, and Freddy behind her. "Oh, come on!" She entered in a park nearby, still not stopping, nor slowing, but Freddy was catching up. And he decided to have a final go.

"Please, Tinkerbell!"

It worked. The surprise effect always did. First of all, he had said 'please'. Freddy Jones. Saying 'please'. He never did, at least Summer had never heard him, so she'd guessed he really meant it, he really wanted to talk to her. And the name he used. Even thought everybody loved the nicknames Dewey's gave them, nobody ever used Summer one's. At the beginning, when somebody tried to, she answered 'I have a name'. But after some time being the only one without a nice pseudonym made her feel different, isolated from the group, as if they had their own secret code and she wasn't allowed to know it. She'd never told anybody about that, but Freddy must had figured it out, because Summer understood that was his way of saying 'I know you're a part of this just like anyone else, maybe even more.'

So she stopped, unfortunately tripping over the cobblestones and ending up lying on the ground. Freddy quickly reached her and, gently taking her hand, pulled her up. She immediately snap her hand out of his.

"Are you ok?" He asked, sincerely concerned.

"Sure." But it wasn't exactly how it seemed. Both the white shirt and the grey skirt of her precious uniform were covered in dirt, her stockings had several cuts and he could see some blood on most of them.

She sat on a swing and tried to wipe her clothes as she could.

"Ehm…Summer, listen… I'm sorry-"

"And for what?" She turned, glaring at him, her voice showing evident annoyance. "For saying I was inadequate as manager of the band, right after I said you were indispensable?"

"Yes… And for always being late, too." He felt really awkward.

"Fine, now you can go back to them and say everything's been fixed by the incredible Freddy Jones!"

"What? No! Summer, I mean it, I'm deeply sorry for what I've done."

"Don't think you can fool me. You don't care about this, you never did and never will. So just drop it." She said silently, staring at the ground. Anger has left her voice and her eyes were filling with tears. He didn't care about this because he didn't care about her. He never bothered to try to be a friend of her, even if they had been knowing since kindergarten.

Freddy kept looking at her. He'd never seen her that way, she looked immensely sad and despondent, as if she'd failed in something extremely important. But Summer Hataway never failed, did she? She was always sure of herself and ready to try until she reached her target. Yet again, she seemed so hopeless…

Freddy kneeled to face the petite girl on the swing, and whispered to her in a soft voice she didn't know. "Ehi, Tink… Come on, don't cry. I'm not worth it, remember?" That brought a little smile on her face, and he kept talking "Anyway, I really beg your forgiveness, my fairy lady," another smile in here, "and I hope you will believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I acted stupid, and I know. I shouldn't have arrived there that late, firstly, and shouldn't have got mad at you. You were right, I'd be on time if I care. The point is I want to, however something always gets in the way, and I know it sounds like a pretext but I swear it's the truth."

Summer raised her face, looking at him. Her cheeks were tear-streamed, her dark eyes still shone in the evening dim light, but she wasn't crying anymore. "It's fine. I believe you." She said softly.

Freddy smiled at her. "Thank you, Summer." He extended his hand and asked "Shall we go now?"

She took his hand but didn't stood up, saying instead "May I ask you a question, before?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What was the important thing you were doing today?"

Freddy seemed cough off guard. "W-what do you mean?"

"Before you rhetorically asked if you just couldn't do anything important, when I insinuated you were probably goofing off." Summer explained. "So, what was the important thing?" She didn't look like she always did while questioning him, annoyed and sceptical about every explanation he gave. She just seemed curious.

"I-I… well, ehm…" Freddy stammered some senseless words and then sighed. He reached for his jeans pocket; pulled out a piece of paper, folded twice and a bit ruined; and handed it to Summer. "Read this." He said, looking at the ground.

She took it from his grip, staring at him in utter confusion. Then her eyes switched to the page, she unfolded it and began reading.

_You're so perfect, a fairy came to fix my world_

_But will you ever see_

_how important you're to me?_

_When anything goes wrong_

_It's only you who makes me hold on_

_And when I fall on my knees_

_It's only you who I need_

_To get up and carry on_

_You're so perfect, a fairy came to fix my world_

_But will you ever see_

_how important you're to me?_

_And maybe you'll be surprised by this_

_But I don't how to deal with it_

_And that's why I act with you_

_Just in the stupid way I do_

_Guess I'm only scared by this_

_You're so perfect, a fairy came to fix my world_

_But will you ever see_

_how important you're to me?_

_Words will never come to me_

_Will I ever make you see_

_What's that deep inside I feel?_

_And will you ever understand_

_Or just leave me here to regret_

_Wishing that I'd never said…_

'_I love you'_

_You're so perfect, a fairy came to fix my world_

_But will you ever see_

_how important you're to me?_

Summer looked back at Freddy, her expression undecipherable. "Did-did you write this?"

He nodded, still staring intently at his feet. "Come on," he added "Just say what you have to."

She stood up and took a step toward him. Her eyes looked for his, and his gaze was forced to follow those beautiful black gems. "Freddy…It's wonderful…" He smiled and she melted at the sight. She would have said so much more, like that she felt the same way about him; that she, too, though of him every time she needed to cheer up; that he had no idea of how much she cared about him; but her mind just didn't give her the right words and her voice died in her throat, so she kept looking deeply in his eyes, which held a light she had never seen before. The same light that was shining in her owns.

Freddy knew that was the right moment. He had waited so much time, and now, finally, it had come. He gently took her hands, letting their fingers entangle, and got closer. As he leaned in, he saw her eyes closing and her lips slightly parting. He gently brushed his over those crimson rose petals. He didn't want to rush things, knowing that was her first kiss. Yet, he couldn't help but deepening it while slipping his hands away from hers as they reached up to held her face. Summer's fingers went to play with the back of his blonde spiked hair, drawing him even closer. She couldn't tell how much it lasted, if just a few seconds or an eternity, she felt in a sort of magic limbo where time was nothing and the only thing she knew was that she wanted this to never end. But, eventually, they had to divide.

Freddy slightly backed to look at her. She was more beautiful then ever: there was something new, a happiness, a bliss in her eyes saying that she had waited so long for that, and now that she finally had it, it was even better then she imagined. And her smile, too, held a new joy and was more meaningful then any other, as if she had all she'd ever wanted. He beamed back at her, feeling just the same.

"Come on, Tink" he said simply, taking her hand again and heading out of the park. "I'll walk you home."

ΩΩΩΩΩ

_So, what do you think? Please REVIEW and let me know. Thanks._

_P.s. In case you were wondering, yes I wrote Freddy's song/poem, and I know it's awful.the point is that I was concentrating on other parts of the story_


End file.
